Talk:Joy Mercer/@comment-4830621-20120513140311/@comment-24856554-20120911104204
With Innocence&Instinct's comment, I'd like to refute a few of your statements. The excuse that Nina was under pressure doesn't really wash over in this situation as Joy didn't know, along with Mara, Mick, Jerome, Eddie, and the rest of the school populous. Since Patricia and Fabian are in Sibuna, they are some of the only people that understand the situation and thus are biased, but Joy didn't, so their anger that they held against her was unfair and bias towards Nina. Because of them shutting her out, they just spur her on. Also, Joy was under a different kind of pressure. In her point of view, her friends were progressively starting to leave her, shut her out, and brush her aside. Naturally, the one link that she connected to was Nina. And who wouldn't? If they were all hanging around with her then she was who she automatically blamed. I would do the same honestly. And there is a clear difference in her personality when she ''understands. ''Galileo Galilei said," All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." That's exactly what happened with Joy. Once she found out what was making her friends act this way, she immediately became herself. I also feel like people accuse her of pushing Patricia away, which is true, but also Patricia was being ignorant. Patricia really only understood Nina's side due to her high involvement in Sibuna and had forgotten about what Joy had gone through the year previous, what with having to spend a year in isolation, the pressure of being the Chosen One, seperation issues. And Joy didn't write the article solely because of Fabian. She said it was because she also stole her friends which is true. See, you have to see this in her eyes, because really, who can she turn to? Sibuna was off doing their own thing, Jerome and Eddie were at Mara's defense for everything, leaving her with no one to come to her defense. Also, let's just be realistic for a moment. What Joy said in the article was mean, but regardless, rang with some truths. The grandmother thing brought it too far, but the skipping class is something that needs to be addressed. Does no one remember that Nina is a ''scholarship ''student? She's supposed to be doing her best in classes to maintain her scholarship, but it seems that with every chance she gets she skips class and, realistically, she should've had her scholarship revoked if this was real. Another thing, Joy did kiss Fabian and this was low, and I don't respect it, but I get mad when people say that she broke up Fabina because everyone forgets that they weren't officially back on again. This happened with like every other couple: ''Amber kissing Alfie whilst in a relationship with Mick, Jerome taking advantage of Mara and tricking her that Mick was in a relationship with someone else. ''People need to get that in their heads. Also, Nina had a support system. She had help and yet she constantly was snapping out at them when they were in as much danger as she was. I just feel like people need to consider both sides, which people so often don't do, and most people only consider Nina's side because it is more dramatized, whereas Joy's side is more social pressures. I guess what I'm trying to say is that although Joy was no the most consistent through the season, I feel like we need to consider both sides of the arguement and not just assume that because Nina has much more screen time and revolves around the plot, doesn't mean she's the only one with problems.